


Speak of Home

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #112, Infinite Ice Ridge]  Ituko has never forgotten the Digital World.  Nor will he ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak of Home

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Fandom:** Digimon Savers  
 **Title:** Speak of Home  
 **Character:** Ituko  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G   
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #112, Infinite Ice Ridge  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #112, Infinite Ice Ridge] Ituko has never forgotten the Digital World. Nor will he ever.

* * *

Information about the Digital World still wasn’t common knowledge, though the fact that it existed couldn’t be denied, not after everything that had happened during the war. The basic facts that humans and Digimon could help one another had been pushed to the point that people tended to accept it these days, and there were even special classes about Digimon taught, though the gates still weren’t open and wouldn’t be for some time to come. 

Ikuto looked forward to that day; he ached to see all the old places that he’d known in his childhood. While he’d grown used to Earth and counted it as much his home as anywhere else, he still belonged to the Digital World as well. 

He didn’t often talk about where he’d grown up, but rumors about him still ran rampant at his school. He let them; he’d had the same thing happen when he’d lived in the Digital World. Humans and Digimon weren’t so different on some levels, he’d long ago realized. 

He had to admit as well that the rumors weren’t put down any by what he was doing now. He wouldn’t have changed it for the world, though. For either world. 

“That’s beautiful, Ituko-kun,” his teacher breathed, staring at the painting he’d almost finished. “What is it? Did you make it up?” 

Oh. Yes. For all of those people who had heard of the Digital World and wanted to know more, there were still those who’d heard of it and wanted nothing to do with it. He couldn’t imagine why, but his art teacher was one of them. He would’ve thought someone who taught _art_ would want to know all about an entirely different world, but humans could surprise anyone. 

“No.” He would never deny the beauty of his heart’s home. “This is Infinite Ice Ridge. I grew up there.” People could argue over whether or not ten years could be ‘grew up’, but it was as good a description as any other. 

She frowned, and he could almost hear the admonition not to make up stories on her lips. But he could clearly see his fellow students leaning over to see what he’d done, and the fascination written all over their faces. 

“Infinite Ice Ridge was ruled by Mercurymon,” he said, speaking too quickly for her to interrupt him just yet. She would surely try, but for right now, he had the advantage. “He took care of me after Yukidarumon died.” 

He didn’t think little words could really express the beauty, the love, or the companionship that he’d found there. He wanted to try; he wanted to live so that his human parents and his Digimon ones were all proud of him. He’d done his best ever since coming here. 

And if that meant telling a group of children and a disbelieving teacher about a home that he wished he could see again, then he would gladly do so, for as long as he could speak. 

He spoke a long time. 

**The End**


End file.
